The Trials of the Pendant 4: The New Evil Rises
by pokeplayer984
Summary: The Story Returns after one year and six months. An enemy from the past returns to take revenge on Celebi. Can he defeat the evil or will he suffer a worse fate than death against this evil? WARNING! Contains violence and death.
1. Prologue

Some of you may not be familiar with this story. It is important to check the other 3 before reading this one to understand the story completely.

Disclaimer: This is a Drama/Horror story of "The Trials of the Pendant" Series I have created myself. It is rated T for bloody violence and death scenes. Pokemon is created by Nintendo, GAMEFREAK and Creatures Inc. I do not own and have any relationship to the games or charcters at hand. This fic is not made for the purpose of making money but for the purpose of entertainment. All legal rights reserved.

Well, enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Trials of the Pendant 4**

**The New Evil Rises**

**Prologue**

A deadly wildfire was spreading through the forest, destroying the foliage in seconds. It was a complete mystery as to how the fire was created in the first place. Creatures ran away from the area. However, they were not running away from the fire, but from something else.

A dark silhouette walked calmly through the area, moving into the flames slowly and coming out the other side unharmed. His keen eyes spotted his prey nearby. A single little purple rat had cowardly taken cover within the panic. If the being could be seen, he'd be giving the unfortunate being a wicked smile.

He walked up slowly to the small Rattata that was paralyzed from head to tail with fear. It seemed that one look upon the eyes worked like a Glare attack did, but that was a supposedly impossibility, as the approaching creature didn't know such an attack. Or did it?

Soon, the creature appeared in front of the paralyzed Rattata. It had a strange look upon it. It was like nothing that had ever been seen within the pokemon world. Possibly one of the pokemon from the yet to be named region, but what would it be doing here in this sacred, untouched by humans place?

The creature was dark-purple, almost black skinned, which explained why it was so perfectly hidden in the shadows. Something that seemed to represent almost a curved red crown was on his head, that split at the side of his head, seeming to come from the ears that were hardly visible. A necklace that was red surrounded his neck. A split tail and his eyes were red as well. He held so much red and black, one could almost guess he was evil just looking at him. The one thing that seemed to stand out though, was the orange oval shaped jewel on his forehead. With the way he looked, it almost seemed unnatural to the small purple rat.

He got extremely close to the Rattata. He seemed to have a look of kill within his eyes. However, that was merely a mistake the Rattata had made. For he soon spoke.

"You! You hold information I need!" He said to the rat.

"M...M...Me?" The Rattata asked scared.

"Yes! You hold the location of an old friend of mine."

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"You know the location of Celebi. Where is he?" He asked, putting his claws right up to the Rattata's throat, threatening to cut it off.

"A... about five miles in the direction of the sun's highest point." The little rat didn't know about the name of the direction, but he did know a good way to remember it.

"Good! Now there's one other thing you can do for me!"

"Wha... What's that?" At this point the rat was so scared, he felt like wetting himself.

"Die!" He said harshly.

Before the little rodent could react, the creature plunged his claws into the chest cavity. The Rattata let out a sharp final gasp of air as his heart was ripped out of his system. With one of the most vital organs ripped out, the Rattata allowed death to viciously take him. The heart then disappeared as it entered the unknown creature's mouth and was swallowed whole.

He then left in the direction the now dead Rattata indicated, leaving the corpse to rot. The creature had not attacked the purple rat out of hunger like one would expect a normal predatory pokemon to do. He attacked out of nothing more than pure enjoyment. He had done nothing more than murdered it.

With the evil that the creature had gained inside himself, he had evolved. He was the much darker and sadistic pokemon of his species. No longer a Sneasel.

He was a Weavile.

And he was hungry!

Hungry for the flesh of his archfiend, Celebi!

---End Prologue---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry, there is more to come.

Well, see ya later!


	2. The Loss of A Son

Sorry I haven't posted something for my fans as of late. I've been too busy and lazy.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

**The Loss of A Son  
**

Deep within the forest that was burning, there was a makeshift house that was made out of nothing but leaves and wood. It was the only one known within the whole forest, so it stood out nicely. The residents inside had no idea of the two dangers coming near them.

Within the house lived several different beings, yet all were a family. The first one was currently sitting upon a makeshift chair that was also only made out of leaves and wood. In a species sense, he was a pixie, but had a head that was shaped as an onion. The top half, down to his belly was a shade of light green, but the bottom half was a darker shade of the same color. He had a dark blue, nearly black circle around his eyes, yet that was basically how he was born, no accident had cause him to have such a mark. The iris of his eyes was a shade of sky blue, but the one thing that made him different from all other Celebi were two scars, one on each cheek, which extended to his mouth. The scars were from an earlier incident, one that he regretted.

He then heard several young sounding voices giggling and laughing, as if they were having a fun time coming near him. The first to enter looked rather unusual, but Celebi knew her very well, for she was his daughter. In all truth, she had a body that looked like Celebi, but her head was different. The back of her head looked like braids of hair. Another difference was that her skin was a dark purple, not quite black, as others would state it. She was, in all truth, a mix of different pokemon. In fact, the mother she was living with was not her birth mother.

Her real mother was once married to Celebi, but she died in a terrible battle. However, her sacrifice made it possible for the world to be saved from a horrific evil. The daughter at hand hatched out of her egg only moments after she died, never knowing the mother that died for everyone. There was only one thing she had that still existed of her mother. Around her neck was a red pearl necklace that her mother always wore. After she hatched, Celebi gave her a name, one that was indeed different from all other pokemon, and the species she would forever be known by. This unusual being was known as and named Misebi.

Next came a completely different being. Celebi had known this one for a while now. In all truth, Celebi wasn't this creature's birth father, yet he was still willing to treat him as his own son. He stood at currently four and a half feet, ever growing closer to the height of his real father. He was human shaped, had white skin with a purple belly and three ball-like fingers on each hand. Finally, he had a purple tail as long as his body. As a pokemon, he was a Mewtwo. The first to ever be born out of nature and not science. His real father was born out of science, and the only difference was that he was taller. He hardly knew him, for he died when this single four and a half-foot tall Mewtwo was only about one year old, and much shorter than before. Now, nearing the age of twelve, he had certainly grown in his time. Also, even though Celebi wasn't his real father, he did see him as his Dad.

Next, came a being of Celebi's height, but completely different from him. She had a cat like body with a tail as long as her height. Her skin was a shade of pink and the iris of her eyes was a sky blue. She was the birth daughter of Celebi. However, her species was known as Mew.

Suddenly, from behind the Mew, a creature slowly approached. He was in the shadows for only a few seconds, silently waiting for the moment to pounce. He then leapt towards Mew, but she saw it coming, and without looking she suddenly vanished and reappeared only a few feet away from him. The betraying light revealed the pouncing creature to be another Celebi, which ended up hitting the ground hard at his failed attempt to pounce. The only thing was, this Celebi was playing. This was the Mew's brother. Her twin brother!

"Ha! You missed!" The Mew said, which was followed up by her pulling down on her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

The younger Celebi was angry with his twin sister for teasing him. "Why you little-"

The father of them cut the young one off. "Now, now you two! There's no need to get angry over a little game. Also, if you four are going to play a game like that, it's best to play it outside." He said.

The four siblings stare blankly at their Dad for a brief second before looking down at the ground shyly. By just that look, the older Celebi then knew that something was wrong with what he said.

"What is it, my young ones?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"It's just that, when we go outside to play, the other pokemon tease and make fun of us." The younger Celebi said.

"Really? How do they make fun of you?"

"Well," the Mew began, "they basically call Misebi and Mewtwo 'monsters.'"

"Not to mention calling Mewtwo, Mew and Celebi 'freaks of nature.'" Said Misebi

"And I remember one of them calling me 'a big piece of shit.'" The Mewtwo said.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the extra curved neck on the back of his head and pulled him down. Mewtwo yelled in pain as he was pulled. He struggled through the pain to look into the eyes of the one pulling him down. He saw another Mew, his mother.

"Mewtwo! What have I told you about saying such harsh words, especially in front of the young ones?" She asked her oldest son angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I… I didn't know it was wrong to say that word." He cried, begging his mother to let go.

Luckily for him, she did let go. "In that case, I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, you will be punished. Understand?"

Mewtwo rubbed the back of his now slightly sore neck. "Yes, Mom." He said, feeling rather sorry for himself. Celebi, the father one, then decided to take over.

"Now all of you, go outside and play, and don't care about what those other pokemon say. You're all better than they are, and they're jealous because of that, that's why they tease you. They'll do and say anything to make you feel any less than what you really are. Always remember that, and you'll see that they are the true monsters. Standing up to them will be your greatest triumph over them."

The four kids decided to listen to their father and left the house. The twins were the last ones to leave the house. As soon as they were outside, the younger Celebi turned to his twin sister.

"Oh by the way, guess what, sister?" He asked.

"What?" The Mew asked with curiosity.

"Tag! You're it!" He said as he tagged her and flew away from her.

"Oh! I'll get you for that!" She said angrily as she gave chase to her twin brother.

The father Celebi saw what happened and just chuckled at the scene. He then turned towards his wife as he sighed.

"You really don't have to take your sudden mood swings out on them you know." He said.

"I know!" She said solemnly to herself. "I don't know why I get so angry over such a little thing sometimes." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "You don't think I could be pregnant again, do you?" She asked.

"I sure hope not. I mean, I would love and welcome a new addition into the family, of course. However, it's hard enough taking care of four children as is. I know I'm sounding selfish and all, but…" He trailed off from what he was saying, unable to finish.

Mew just put her hand onto his. "I understand." She said.

The two then stared into one another and started slowly moving to one another, but at the last second, Mew turned her head, making Celebi kiss her cheek instead of her lips.

Celebi then sensed something was wrong. "What's wrong, Mew?" He asked her in concern.

"Every time I look at my oldest child, he ends up reminding me of…" Mew trailed off, but Celebi knew what she was going to say.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

"You said I always would… and that the pain would never leave, and you were right." Inside, she smiled to herself. "Of course, you were also right that it would be easier every time, because it is."

"You know, whenever I look at Misebi, she reminds me of her mother. I bet if she was still alive, she'd be having fun, taking care of the little girl that has come to develop." He then turned away from Mew. "And yet, I still miss her."

"You know," she sighed to herself, "some days I wonder, what would life be like right now if he didn't die. Would he be enjoying time with his son? If there were a new addition, would it be different than the one I have now? Stuff like that."

"As the time travel pokemon, I can tell you that there would be changes. However, I don't know what those changes would be. The future is unpredictable. Though there are days that I wonder what would happen if… she didn't die."

Mew put her hand onto Celebi's. "I understand."

The two then stared into one another and started slowly moving to one another once more. Their lips were about to meet, when they were interrupted, which as a result made the two bump foreheads into eachother.

"Mom, Dad!" Misebi yelled at them. She then saw them bump their foreheads into one another. "Oops! Did I interrupt something?"

"It can wait." Celebi said. "What is it, Misebi?"

"The forest… it's on fire!" She announced to them.

To say the least, Mew and Celebi were completely shocked. "What?" They asked in union.

"And also, little Celebi went into the forest! Little Mew was chasing him in their game, and he must've gone in there to hide. We have to find him!"

Celebi immediately got up. "Misebi, you and your stepmother go and help the other pokemon get out of the forest! I'm going for my son!" He commanded them.

Mew then put her hand onto his. "Please be careful." She said to him.

He turned to her. "I will." He then turned back to Misebi. "Now let's go!"

They left the house and headed to the forest. When Celebi looked upon the forest, he was shocked. The fire had nearly engulfed the entire forest. A few minutes later and their house would've been next. What was more amazing was that the fire was spreading quickly at an alarming rate, and it wasn't even the dry season yet. In fact, he knew the forest to be rather wet, since there was a rainstorm last night. Deep down, he knew something was controlling the fire, something powerful, but what, he didn't know. He didn't have time to think about that, he had to find his son.

Mew was using whatever water attacks she could to put out the fire enough to get out. She felt it too. Something was indeed controlling the fire. Something powerful… and evil, but yet familiar. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she felt it before. Though she didn't have time to think about that. They had to get whoever they could out of the forest.

Meanwhile, Celebi continued to search through the forest for his only son. Even though the fire seemed unnatural, it was extremely hot, just like a normal fire. Yet, it was unusually hot for he found himself sweating within a few seconds. He decided to speed up his search, knowing that if he didn't, he might collapse from dehydration before finding his son, after that, he'd be at the mercy of the fire.

He continued to search. He didn't know how long he had been searching, but it felt like hours, and he was beginning to wear out. Even so, he would rather die by the flames of the fire before giving up on finding his son. He was worried about what happened to his son by now. Maybe he had already fainted and was being fed to the flames at this moment. He didn't want to think that. No matter what, he had to find his son.

Suddenly, he crashed into something and fell onto the ground. He immediately got off the ground, as it was surprisingly hot, very unusually almost as hot as the fire. He knew something was wrong. Something was indeed controlling the fire, something powerful and evil, yet strangely familiar.

Suddenly, when he turned around, he met his greatest horror. As he looked upon the dark creature, he could feel the coldness within it. The creature was so cold that the flames never seemed to warm him, which might explain why the fire never seemed to effect him. The evil of pure darkness and the coldness of ice had combined into this one creature. He felt the heartlessness within this being.

However, what was truly his greatest horror was what he saw hanging out of the creature's mouth. Hanging out of the mouth was a small green arm. The arm of a Celebi, it was the one of his son.

The dark being then slurped the arm up into his mouth like a wet noodle and swallowed it. He then licked his lips tauntingly at Celebi, as if he enjoyed the taste, which he did.

"MMM! That was so delicious! I think I'll have another!" The dark being said.

"Why did you do that?" Celebi asked.

"What? I was hungry!" He said, trying to act innocent, but Celebi saw through the act.

"Liar! I know that a pokemon, even predatory ones would be more concerned about their life than filling their belly. So why did you eat my son?"

"Well, if you must know, I was actually after a different one. I saw the little one I just ate on the ground, at the mercy of the fire. I decided to put the young one out of his misery."

Celebi stared angrily at him, knowing he was lying again.

The being saw this. "Fine, I'll refresh you."

That one word seemed to catch Celebi's attention. 'Refresh? Do I know this thing? Have we met?'

The evil one began his story. "Once years ago, we both had masters and they had chosen us to do a rather friendly battle. You were tough, despite me having the advantage, making nearly all your attacks useless. Still, you found a way to overcome such an obstacle. During the heat of the match, you launched a Solarbeam attack and hit my master. The resulting hit had killed him upon impact."

Suddenly, the flashbacks all came at once to Celebi, flooding his mind. It was true. The horrible images of the battle overwhelmed him. Yet, there was something else that happened. Something the creature didn't understand.

'He still doesn't understand! The death of his master… it was an accident.' Celebi recalled to himself from his mind.

The creature spoke again. "Back then, I was a Sneasel. Now I have evolved. Prepare to feel the wrath of Weavile."

Weavile charged to launch his first attack upon Celebi.

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hehe! Another cliffhanger! I must be so evil!

Anyways, please review.

See ya later!


	3. The Sacrifice

Happy Thanksgiving readers! Here's an update for you.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

**The Sacrifice  
**

Weavile charged towards Celebi, his right claw extended forward. Celebi pretty much saw the attack coming nearly five seconds ago, for he knew it as being very predictable, and dodged it by quickly moving upward.

Celebi couldn't launch many powerful attacks due to the extreme heat making him tire out. It was strange really. The fire effected Celebi but Weavile wasn't. Could it be possible for an ice type to really withstand fire, or was something else helping him? He didn't have time to think about that, his energy was dwindling quickly, and he had to hurry and at least escape this being.

Celebi immediately countered with a fist from the right arm that landed on the left cheek of Weavile. Weavile rubbed the area where he was hit, mentally accepting that Celebi had one strong punch.

Weavile then jumped back, entering a part of the forest that was on fire. Celebi thought that Weavile was crazy pulling off such a move, but that information quickly disappeared from his mind as he suddenly saw a black ball zooming towards him.

Celebi dodged the powerful ghost attack that would've definitely put himself at the mercy of the beast. At this point, Celebi was so worn out, that even the weakest pokemon that hit him with a super-effective move would knock him out. What was causing him to wear out so quickly was the deadly heat of the flames.

Weavile was cleverly using the flames of the inferno to hide himself. Celebi knew he could attack anywhere at any time. Celebi knew he had to concentrate. He closed his eyes, and listened carefully for any movement. Weavile suddenly dived down towards him.

Celebi saw his attack coming. He knew his opponent to be a coward, and a coward would go for the point that is most likely unnoticed. Right before the attack of Weavile reached, Celebi launched several seeds right at him. The seeds attached to Weavile and many vines came out of the seeds. The vines wrapped around Weavile and drained his energy, giving it to Celebi.

Strangely though, it wasn't enough. It only seemed to slow down the tiring process. It was incredibly strange. Then a thought came to him. Maybe he could use the fire with his psychic powers. It was a dangerous move, but if he could pull it off, he just might win.

A blue aura started to surround him. Then suddenly the flames strangely moved towards him. In all truth, Celebi was now controlling it. The red-hot embers surrounded his body. Celebi then launched the powerful phlogiston right at the vine encased ice type.

Suddenly, it was shown that Celebi had made his biggest mistake, as the flames had now completely charred off the vines and had freed Weavile. Weavile just gave him an evil smirk.

"Why thank you for the help, Celebi. I am very surprised you were able to control the fire. If I was weak to the fire element, you would've definitely defeated me, maybe even killed me." He said.

Celebi suddenly dropped to the ground, sapped of energy. Weavile smiled evilly at this opportunity and advanced slowly towards him. He continued where he left off in his conversation.

"Too bad that you can't withstand it like me. This is the moment that I've been waiting for. The moment when I finally get revenge on you for killing my master."

He then stopped right in front of Celebi and reared his claw back, ready to pierce the heart of the time travel pokemon.

"Prepare to feel your soul burn in eternal fire! Goodbye, Celebi!"

Weavile launched his claw forward. Celebi closed his eyes tightly and waited for his doom.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from out of nowhere and took the hit. Celebi opened his eyes upon hearing the one that just saved him cry out in pain. His eyes met the greatest horror once again as it was his wife, Mew, who had taken the hit. The deadly claws had plunged deep into the belly of Mew and were drawn out just as quickly as they had entered.

The vital fluid of life was leaving the body quickly. Mew used the last ounce of her strength and teleported both her and Celebi out of the forest.

The fire suddenly died down once Celebi left and Weavile just smirked. "Go ahead and retreat for now, Celebi. Rest up and prepare for the worst. For when next we meet, revenge will be mine!"

Celebi and Mew arrived just at the edge of the forest. Mew was now unconscious and losing life quickly. Celebi looked at her with great concern.

"No! Mew! Wake up!" Celebi said as he started to gently shake her. She didn't respond. "Wake up, Mew! Wake up!" He yelled as he shook harder. There was still no response from her.

Celebi then cried into her, not caring that the blood was soaking onto his face.

---End Chapter 2---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please review.

See ya later!


	4. To Save A Life

Sorry about the long delay. Been going through WAY too much crap.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 3**

**To Save A Life**

Tears continued to stream from the little pixie's blue eyes. They never seemed to end as they continuously fell onto his loved one.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind him. "Dad? What's wrong?" A feminine voice asked.

Celebi turned around to see the younger Mew, which will be called Little Mew from now on, behind him. "Your… mother… is hurt… badly." He managed to say while trying to choke back the tears.

"I'll get the others!" Little Mew said as she went off to find her siblings to help her birth mother.

The sun soon set, bringing forth the time of night. By now, Celebi had managed to wash off the blood on his face in a nearby river. However, he would never be able to wash away what he had witnessed. His darling wife had taken the killing blow that was meant for him. He understood easily why she took the blow. It was because of the love between them. From the moment they made their vows, they promised to protect one another, even if it meant losing their own life in the process.

He turned around and saw his family, sitting around a fire. He taught them how to make one that could be controlled. One that could be used as warmth and could be used to light up a dark place. In a way, it was strange how something so destructive could be used as a tool.

The eyes of Celebi focused upon his youngest daughter, Little Mew. What she had now experienced was basically terrible. She was given the unfortunate news of what happened to her twin brother. How he was murderously eaten by the one that was known as Weavile. Not only that, but she had never seen so much blood come out of one pokemon before. Seeing it come out of her mother was the worst thing. Her young mind would be forever traumatized. Celebi only hoped that she had a strong enough heart to not give in to the forces of darkness like he did once before.

He approached his family with a slight look of worry on his face, wanting to know the condition his wife was currently in. He looked upon his wife. The wound that she had suffered was now covered with a large leaf and wrapped tightly around her belly to stop the blood from flowing.

"How's your mother doing?" He asked his stepson, Mewtwo.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, but she is very weak." He answered his stepfather.

He turned away from them. He knew the one thing that had to now be done in order for her to survive. "She needs medical attention!" They looked at Celebi with confusion. Even though he couldn't see, he could somehow tell. "We need to take her to a Pokemon Center."

The siblings were completely shocked by their father's decision. There was a long silence after that. Misebi was the first to speak.

"But, isn't it forbidden that legendary pokemon should ever seek medical attention from humans?" She asked.

There were rules and laws set up by a certain king they all had. Any breaking of the rules and laws would bring severe consequences. Though Celebi did think differently of the laws.

"Yes, it is against the sacred laws that our tyrant of a king has made, but there was one thing that I took to heart that my former master taught me."

"What was that, dad?" Misebi asked in great curiosity.

"He said, and I quote, 'But when a long train of abuses and usurpation's, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.'"

What Celebi had said amazed the siblings. It was unlike anything that they had known about their current laws. However, they hardly understood what he said.

"What does that mean?" Little Mew asked.

"It means that if there is something wrong then those who have the power to do what is right have the responsibility to do the right thing, even if it means doing something wrong."

This was something new to the young ones. They had indeed been taught to always do the right thing, but they had never known that doing something wrong could mean doing something right.

Celebi then approached his wife. "Which means, I'm taking your mother to the nearest Pokemon Center because it's the right thing to do."

He then picked up his wife and cradled her in his arms. Mewtwo approached. "Best of luck, please take care of mom." He said.

"I will!" He then flew off to the nearest Pokemon Center.

It was quite a while before he got there. He knew each second was precious at this point. The breathing of Mew soon became shallow and a part of Celebi started to panic. However, he knew better than to panic at this point. He knew panicking would only make things worse.

He soon saw a lone cabin in the distance. As soon as he got closer, he smiled with slight relief. He saw a "P" on the cabin. He knew it was a Pokemon Center.

He approached the building and peered through a window. He noticed the small cabin was completely vacant. He found it fortunate that there weren't any humans. A single one could possibly jeopardize his entire mission.

He opened the door and entered the building cautiously. He then approached the desk and saw no one around. He was sure there had to be a nurse somewhere. Maybe she was sleeping at this moment.

He saw a sign on the desk and read what it said. It read, "**RING BELL FOR SERVICE**"! He was one of the few pokemon that could actually read. It was his former master that had taught him how to read. He obeyed the sign and rang the bell three times. He waited patiently and soon saw the doors open. A pokemon that was shaped like an egg that had a small egg in her pouch came into the room with a stretch and a yawn. The Chansey rubbed her tired little eyes and focused upon the one that rang the bell. Her eyes suddenly became awake when she saw a Celebi carrying an injured Mew.

The Chansey quickly ran up to the two. "What happened to her?" She asked.

Celebi handed Mew over to Chansey. "She took an attack that was meant for me." Chansey cradled Mew into her little arms and started to carry her back to the emergency room, but before she opened the door Celebi spoke to her, stopping her. "Please, save her! She means too much to me for me to lose her." He begged sorrowfully.

"I'll do what I can." The Chansey answered. She then left leaving Celebi to hope his wife would make it.

-End Chapter 3-  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review.

See ya later!


	5. Save One, Lose One

Okay, sorry for not updating. Completely slipped my mind.

Here's the next chapter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

**Save One, Lose One  
**

Celebi watched from a glass window, where he was allowed to observe. He watched the delicate operation being performed on his wife. Several vital organs had been damaged and she had to be cut open to be saved. His heart continuously prayed that Mew would make it out okay.

Suddenly, there was a long continuous beep upon the machine that his wife was attached to. At that moment, he knew that her heart had suddenly stopped. The team of Chansey around Mew immediately wheeled in a machine. They rubbed the two metal pads together.

"Clear!" The Chansey that rubbed the metal pads together ordered. The Chansey then brought the pads down on the chest of Mew, which made the heart beat for nearly a second. The long beep continued. The Chansey rubbed them together again. "Clear!" She brought the pads upon the chest. The heart beat again, but only for a second. The heart was still motionless after that. She decided to try again. "Clear!" She announced and did the same motion again. There was still no heartbeat.

The team of Chansey had now lost hope. Celebi hadn't given up yet. He knew they were about to give up and believe Mew was dead, but Celebi somehow, in an unknown way, knew that her soul was still lingering to the body.

Celebi pounded upon the glass. "Don't give up yet!" The noise got the attention of the Chansey that was still holding the pads of the machine.

"Call it!" One of the other Chansey said to her.

"Her soul is still there! Don't give up on her!"

"The machine indicates she's brain dead! Call it!"

There was now a choice the Chansey had to make. She had to give up completely and call the death or not listen to the other Chansey and try again, and hope that one more time would work.

"Listen, it would be a miracle if you brought her back! There's no hope left for her! Call it!" The other Chansey said.

The Chansey that had the pads in her small hands was struggling to make the decision. She looked up at Celebi.

"Please, just one more time! I know she's still there!" Celebi said to her telepathically.

The Chansey decided to listen to Celebi and not follow the order the other Chansey had given her.

She rubbed the pads together again. "Clear!" She announced. She brought the pads upon the chest of the Mew.

Suddenly, there was a steady beep upon the machine, indicating that the heart was beating again. Seeing a miracle now happening, the Chansey went back to finishing the operation where they had left off. At this moment, the Chansey that had brought her back looked over at Celebi and silently thanked him for making her believe when there was no hope left. A part of her now knew just how much Celebi truly loved Mew. He believed when no one else did.

'Thank you for helping us save her!' Chansey thought to herself.

Celebi sighed in relief. A part of him almost believed that he had lost her, but he knew that he couldn't give up hope. Unknown to him, a human had watched the whole thing from behind him. She was wearing a nurse uniform and had pink hair that had two looped pigtails. She was the local Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy. She put a hand on to Celebi's shoulder. He suddenly jumped at the touch of it.

"I saw the whole thing. You must really care for her if you were willing to make one of my Chansey break an official order." She said to him.

Celebi only sighed. He did love her. There wasn't any other explanation for what he had done. He had betrayed the laws that were set by an evil king, though the king was a lot more supportive of Celebi marrying Mew than her previous husband. He wanted to end the rein of the evil king and free everyone from his iron grasp, but he knew he was unable to do that. He just wasn't strong enough to defeat the king.

"Tell me, is she your mate?" She asked. Celebi only nodded, still looking at his beloved Mew.

However, she was more to him than just some mate that would end up being screwed over. He truly loved her, unlike some other sick being that would just mate with her and leave her with a newborn child. He knew that their love was a true one. It could never be compared to anything else.

"She's very lucky to have someone caring like you. It's a very cruel world out there. I've known other pokemon to not mate for life. Maybe if there were more pokemon couples like you around, there wouldn't be such heartbreak that I see so many times."

Celebi smiled, only thinking of how lucky his beloved Mew was.

Suddenly, they noticed one of the Chansey walking out of the operating room and turned toward her. Celebi immediately approached her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked her.

"Don't worry. She's going to be just fine." Celebi smiled when he heard the Chansey say that. "But…" A look of confusion suddenly appeared on his face. Was there something else that he didn't know? "The baby…"

"What?" He interrupted her when he heard what she said. "'The baby'? What do you mean?"

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" She asked him.

"Well, we had suspicions, but we weren't sure."

The Chansey sighed. "I'm afraid that whatever sharp thing impaled her had pierced right through the baby and killed it." Celebi suddenly went into a state of shock. "In order to save her, we had to remove the baby." Celebi then went into a state of sadness. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and then left with her job being done.

Anger… sadness… grief… these emotions suddenly entered his mind and heart all at once. He knew the cause of this event that had now occurred. They boiled within him. He immediately turned and left the Pokemon Center.

An evil monster had now killed not one, but two members of his family. One of them wasn't even born yet, but he strangely felt the pain of loosing someone that he had loved. Was it possible that the moment he had heard about the baby that he had loved it so much? One thing was certain however, and that was that he would hunt down the demon that had savagely taken the lives of two of his family members and kill it. He wasn't going to stop until he had spilled enough blood of the killer to satisfy his revenge.

-End Chapter 4-  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'll have the next one up soon.

See ya later!


	6. The Past

And now for the latest chapter I have done. Things are about to get intense.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

**The Past  
**

Celebi continued walking through the area. He could indeed fly and get back to his destination faster, but for some reason that little command didn't register into his mind from the moment he started to leave the Pokemon Center. Revenge had rested deep in him now. It seemed to be the only thing on his mind, getting revenge on the monstrosity that had killed two members of his family. True one wasn't born yet, but it was still his family nonetheless.

He soon reached his destination where his family was still waiting around the campfire they had made. The family around the campfire heard someone approaching and turned towards the noise. They saw Celebi walking towards them, probably holding the news of the condition on their mother.

Mewtwo immediately approached him. "Dad, how is Mom doing?" He asked.

What Mewtwo had just called him, he took with a sense of pride. Celebi was glad to know that he had earned such a title even though he wasn't biologically the father of this twelve year old Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay." He said with as much of a smile as he could muster.

This made the three siblings smile when they heard this great news. However, Celebi knew that those smiles wouldn't last long thanks to what he was about to tell them.

"But everyone, we need to have a serious talk." He said.

Meanwhile, Weavile was waiting for Celebi to return to him. He was standing there within the destroyed forest. He still remembered the horrible thing that had played out.

~Enter Flashback~

It was back when he was a Sneasel. Celebi and him were battling with one another, and somehow, Celebi was winning. Based on type, Celebi shouldn't have been winning. Even with skill and experience he shouldn't have been winning. However, somehow he was. It was a complete mystery. It was time for Celebi to finish him off. Celebi then lifted his arm high and absorbed the power of the sun. He then concentrated it into a ball of green colored energy. At this point, Sneasel charged at him. Then Sneasel tackled him, triggering Celebi to fire. The attack then hit the master of Sneasel. It was so powerful that it had killed him upon impact.

Time seemed to stand still when he saw it happen. It was a horrible sight to see. The attack had hit the chest, destroyed the heart and went through to the other side. Celebi's trainer tried to help, but Sneasel started attacking in anger and rage. It left the trainer with little choice but to have Celebi knock him out. The last thing Sneasel saw before passing out was Celebi's trainer taking his master away.

Sneasel awoke in the Pokemon Center. However, when he awoke, he saw Celebi's trainer looking right at him with a look of concern.

"How are you doing, Sneasel?" The trainer asked.

Immediately, Sneasel attacked the trainer, severing the fabric of the trainer's shirt with his powerful claws. Celebi then launched thousands of sleep-inducing spores right at Sneasel. Sneasel then got drowsy and fell back to sleep.

He later awoke and found himself in a forest. He then saw marks on the ground. The interesting thing about them was that they were in a language that only pokemon could read. Translated, it read:

Sneasel,

I am so sorry for what I have done to your trainer. I only hope you can forgive me for the accident I have caused. I hope you won't hold a grudge and seek revenge upon me. The other thing I hope for is for you to find a life out here in the wild, for that is the only place a pokemon that has lost his trainer can be.

Please, live on and don't let this sorrow I have put upon you poison you.

With deepest regrets,

Celebi

Sneasel didn't believe one bit of the message and kicked the dirt on the ground, destroying the message. He decided to get revenge on the pokemon that had killed his master, and he would do so by enjoying him as if he were a meal.

~End Flashback~

As the memory left Weavile, he looked upon the destroyed forest. He hadn't left his spot since Mew had saved Celebi. He was sure he had put a nice dent into the heart of Celebi by now. He wanted to blind Celebi with so much rage that the little pixie wouldn't be able to think straight. Only then would he be able to kill Celebi and finally avenge his master.

Meanwhile, Celebi had finished telling his family the sad news of the new baby within Mew being killed before it was born. This sort of news had shocked them all.

Mewtwo was the first to speak. "You mean that Weavile killed a half-brother or half-sister I would've had?" He asked in anger.

"Yes, he did." Celebi answered sadly.

Tears of rage were flowing down the face of Misebi as she started to shout. "That Weavile! I'm going to kill him for this! He had no right killing my upcoming half-brother or half-sister!"

"My children, you must control your anger. I'm mad at Weavile too, but I'm not going to kill him over this. I would only prove myself to be as bad as, or even worse than him if I did that. Believe me, I want to make all of his blood within his body spill out like the rest of you, but I will only do that if he leaves me no choice."

"Why let him live? He already savagely killed my twin brother! He didn't even deserve to die!" Little Mew cried.

Celebi saw the tears of sadness, anger and dark want coming out of his youngest daughter's eyes. Despite all the fights Little Mew had with Little Celebi, she still loved him.

"Everyone, please! Don't let the darkness or pain control you. It will only bring you more pain and misery. Also, if you let it control you, in the end, it will destroy you."

"I don't care, I'm going to give that bastard of a son of a bitch what he deserves!" Misebi yelled right before the hybrid pokemon stormed off from the group.

Celebi had half a mind to run after his daughter to talk about her language issues. He had no idea where she learned such language. Then again, she probably picked it up from those kids that always teased her. They would be quite an influence in any case. Despite that though, he knew it was not wise to approach his daughter when she was in the state of mind she was in. A part of him believed that she just needed time to cool down. However, another part of him believed that she would take revenge on Weavile. He sighed, as he was completely lost as to what should be done. What was he supposed to do now?

-End Chapter 5-  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed that!

Please Review.

See ya later!


End file.
